Me And Little Andy
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: Kai discovers a little girl and her puppy dog freezing on his doorstep. Based on Dolly Parton's song Me and Little Andy.


Omg... this song is so sad... T.T... I just HAD to write a story for it. You have to listen to it, it's so sad...

Me and Little Andy by Doly Parton.

Enjoy

* * *

_ARF ARF ARF_

_Knock Knock Knock_

The knock was as soft as the tiny barking.

It was more annoyance, than curiousity that made Kai Hiwatari close _Twilight_, and answer the front door to his cabin in Moscow Russia. It was blistery cold outside tonight. But he was always one who preferred the cold to warmth.

A blizzard had settled in during the day, making it damn near impossible for anyone to travel from the small cabins scattered across the country-side to the city over a mile away. Still the soft knocking continued. Whoever was on the other side of the door was persistant, if not stupid... What kind of idiot would be out in the middle of a blizzard?

Kai pushed all his weight against the door, and managed to open it enough for a tiny white muzzle to poke its way inside. Kai stared as the tiny nose sniffed his fingers where he still gripped the door. Bracing himself, he forced it open as far as he could.

The tiny muzzle dissapeared.

_ARF ARF ARF_

Kai stared in disbelief at the sight before him. A little girl no more than six or seven stood on his door step, cuddling a puppy tightly agaist her chest. 'Hello Mister! My name is Sandy, and this here is my puppy dog. His name is little Andy!'

He blinked, then blinked again, unable to find the power to talk. What was this child thinking? She wasn't even wearing a coat!

She stared at him through innocent, bright eyes, and swayed back and forth in the cold as she sung softly. 'Ain't ya got no gingerbread? Ain't ya got no candy? Ain't ya got an extra bed for me and little Andy? Patty and bakersmen... My mommy ran away again! We was all alone, and didn't know what else to do. So we came lookin', and wondered if you'll let us stay with you...'

Stepping back from the doorway, he motioned her in through the crack he was able to open. 'Come on.'

She waddled in with the puppy dog still in her arms. The snow melting off her tiny bare feet, leaving puddles on the floor as he lead her up the steps, into his bedroom, and draped her in a big quilt upon his bed.

The puppy buried his nose deep in her ragged dress. They were both shivering. Her skin was an unnatural shade of blue.

He made a fire in the fireplace.

'Stay here.' He ordered , and hurried to the bathroom to get a pile of towels.

She was singing again when he returned. Her soft voice wavered from her shivers. 'Giddy up trotty horse, goin' to the mill. I wanna stay all night!' Kai knelt down before her with his cell phone cradled on his shoulder. He needed to get a doctor up here for her fast, before she died of hypothermia. Her tiny teeth chattered as she turned her song on him. 'If you don't love us no one will... I promise we won't cry! London bridge is fallin' down, my daddy's drunk again in town. We was all alone, and didn't know what else to do. Please let us stay with you!'

Her ruffled a towel over her thawing blonde locks, and frowned when she coughed harshly. The roads were all blocked from the storm. No one wasing going anywhere until morning, including the nearest doctor. 'Here.' He tossed her one of his sweater, and helped her put it on along with a pair of socks. All he could do was keep them both warm, and hope for a miracle.

'Hey Mister!' She cried when he finally had her, and her puppy dog dry and cuddled under a pile of blankets. 'Ain't you gonna stay with me and little Andy?'

She clutched his fingers with both her tiny, cold little hands. She was still shivering. She wasn't the only one who didn't know what to do tonight. He wasn't a doctor, he didn't know how to care for these two. So he knelt beside his bed, and watched her cuddled into pillows that looked like they would swallow her tiny frame comepletely.

She hugged her puppy tightly, but the little thing didn't move. Staring at his mizzle sadly, she petted his tiny nose, then looked up into his crimson orbs. 'Thank-you Mister...' She mumbled weakly, still grasping Kai's fingers as tightly as she could.

He watched her tiny chest rise and fall as the night ticked slowly by, rubbing a thumb across her tiny fingers every so often. Just before the sun rose, it fell for the last time.

He stay by her side long after the sun's rays lit up the room. Her pale little fingers were still wrapped around his larger ones. Using his free hand, he twisted a lock of her blonde hair around his fingers.

_It's better this way... _Kai thought as he stood, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. _The puppy would be lonesome without her... Now... They'll always have each other..._

Ain't you got no gingerbread...

Ain't you got no candy...

Ain't you got an extra bed...

For me and little Andy...?

* * *

Okay MAJOR tears with this one. That song has be turned into a cry baby. T.T... I've wanted to make a story based on it for over 2 years now...

And FINALLY got it done... T.T Now do listen to the song and cry with me.

Dong-Chun-Mei


End file.
